


The cookie

by JustEnjoyYourself



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, cookie - Freeform, kathy - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustEnjoyYourself/pseuds/JustEnjoyYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom decides to play a prank on Kathy by giving her a chocolate chip cookie that isn’t what it’s supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cookie

Kathy turned off her laptop and pushed it away from her. She glanced at the big clock on the wall and saw that it was already past 4 o’clock in the afternoon. That meant that she had been sitting in the same position for at least 5 hours. That’s plenty of work done for today, she thought. She had a deadline to catch and even though work was progressing nicely, it seemed like there was always much more that needed to be done. For now, she couldn’t think about that though, her butt felt sore and her stomach was empty.

’Time to get the blood circulating again.’ she muttered to herself as she left the study.  
She went downstairs where she found Tom sitting on the sofa, reading one of his books on Greek Mythology.  
'Hello darling.' he said as he saw Kathy shuffling into the room.  
'Work done yet?'  
'Yes, it is for now.' Kathy replied while crawling next to Tom on the sofa.  
'My back is killing me.' she complained.

 

'I'm sorry about that.' Tom dropped his book on the coffee table so he could give Kathy his undivided attention.  
'Can I do anything to make you feel better?'  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close so she was leaning against him. He let his hands settle in the small of her back.  
'I can massage you if you want.' he whispered.

He began pressing his long fingers into her tired back muscles, and used the ball of his thumbs to push downward along her spine.  
'God, that feels so good..' Kathy moaned.  
'Take of your shirt and I can make it feel even better..' Tom purred in a low voice.  
Right at that moment Kathy’s stomach rumbled.  
'Ehehehe.' Tom laughed, 'Maybe I'd better get you something to eat first, huh?'  
Kathy looked at him, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
'Yes, perhaps that would be best.' she said.

'Wait a moment.' Tom said, gently pushing Kathy off him so he could get up from the sofa.  
'I've got just what you need.'  
'Oh?' Kathy replied in surprise.  
'Yeah, while you were working I went to that new bakery that opened just down the street. You know which one I mean, right?'  
'Yeah..' Kathy said. She was amazed that she had been so caught up in work that she didn't even hear Tom leaving the house and coming back.  
'Well, I went to buy a loaf of bread', Tom continued from the kitchen, 'but they had amazing looking pastries and cookies, and I couldn't contain myself, so I picked up some of those as well.'

'Ooh!' Kathy said elated. 'What did you get?'  
She and Tom both had a massive sweet tooth, and they would often go out to try new bakeries or tea rooms in their neighbourhood.

'I got you your favourite!' Tom said cheerfully. He emerged from the kitchen with a huge cookie on a plate.  
'Chocolate chip?' Kathy said expectantly.  
'Exactly that!' Tom answered with a huge grin.  
He loved how much Kathy appreciated sweets. A simple cookie could make her happy like a child, and she ate without worrying about her figure. It was one of those things that he found most endearing and sexy, about her.

He sat down on the sofa beside her and handed her the plate.  
'Thank you, my lo..' Kathy abruptly stopped talking.  
Tom looked at her and tried to keep a straight face.  
'Whatever is the matter darling?' he said, sounding as innocent as he could manage.

'What the hell is this?' asked Kathy, one eyebrow raised so high that Tom thought it might jump off her face.  
'It's your favourite, love.'  
'This is an oatmeal raisin cookie, Tom!' Kathy yelled.  
Tom burst out laughing. The look on Kathy’s face was priceless. He knew exactly what he was doing. There was nothing she hated more than an oatmeal raisin cookie. On multiple occasions she had referred to them as the abomination of the cookie family.

Tom continued laughing, clutching his stomach.  
'Oh you are evil!' Kathy hissed.  
This made Tom laugh even harder.  
'I'm sorry love, it's just..you should see the look on your face! Ehehehehe.'

Tom was laughing so hard that his stomach was cramping up. Kathy looked at him and couldn’t help smiling at the sight of him, but she wasn’t going to let him off easy.

'If I had a fork I would stab you with it, Hiddleston!' she teased.  
'Whoaaaa!' Tom said in fake shock.  
'You always let things escalate so quickly, don't you?'

'I will show you how I let things escalate!' Kathy yelled playfully. She jumped on Tom and started tickling him.  
'No, please, please, stop!' panted Tom. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't catch his breath.  
Kathy stopped and looked at him, wiping the tears of laughter from his face.

She crawled off of him and sat back down on the sofa.  
'I was really looking forward to that cookie though.' she pouted.  
Tom looked at her and got himself up.  
'Wait here.' he told her, while he walked into the kitchen.  
Moments later he came out with his hands behind his back.

'What have you got behind your back?' asked Kathy.  
'Tadaaaaa!' With a flourish Tom showed her the plate. On it was the biggest, most perfect chocolate chip cookie Kathy had ever seen.  
'You had one all this time!' she shrieked excitedly.  
'Of course, darling!' Tom replied. 'I would never get your hopes up over nothing.' He winked at her.  
Kathy threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.  
'That's why I love you.' she said.  
'Now, help me eat this cookie. And since you've given me something I really like, I'll give you something you'll really like, later..'  
Toms eyes grew big.  
They ate the cookie and enjoyed every sweet, gooey, chewy mouthful.  
Then they retreated into the bedroom, where they shared even more delights.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on Tumblr for more stories. http://just-enjoy-yourself-00.tumblr.com/


End file.
